


Ode To Sleep

by galacticastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Cuddling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Cas, really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticastiel/pseuds/galacticastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to hide the fact that he's slowly falling apart, until the one night where he can't take it anymore.</p><p>(Title: Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Sleep

At 3:14 A.M on a rainy Sunday, a soft sort of whimpering woke Dean. He leaned over slowly, hand unconsciously reaching for the knife under his pillow. The sound continued, and the more the hunter thought about it, the more he began to think: that... That sounds like Cas. 

 

✧･:* ✿ *:･✧

 

He crept towards the door of the angel's room, lifting his feet so he wouldn't make too much noise, if possible. Yes, as it seemed, Cas, or someone in his room, was crying.   
Dean pushed open the door slowly, edging his way into the small chamber. "Cas?" he whispered.   
"Cas, buddy, what's wrong?"  
The crying stopped abruptly and gave way to sort of hiccuping coughs, that would have been adorable if not for the current situation.   
Dean tiptoed further into the room, eliciting a small gasp from his friend as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned closer to Cas to listen to his breathing, checking to see if he had maybe gone back to sleep. The way it seemed, his friend seemed to be feigning sleep in hopes that Dean would leave. He wouldn't, though. He had left Castiel before and he sure as hell wouldn't do it again. Dean moved his arm so it was situated where he believed Cas' shoulder to be, sighed, and settled back against the headboard. Maybe he just needed some time.

 

✧･:* ✿ *:･✧

 

A half hour or so later, Cas spoke up, his voice raspy and dry from crying.   
"D-Dean?"   
The other man sat up quickly, realizing he'd been dozing off and scolding himself silently. He was here for Castiel, after all, not for himself.   
"Hey, Cas. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
Cas sighed, moving closer to Dean as he wiped a stray tear off his face.   
"Would it be alright if we talked about it in the morning?"  
"Of course," Dean muttered, slightly disappointed that his friend wasn't willing to talk to him.  
Cas seemed to sense his disappointment, cutting in with a "Dean, I am sorry. You know full well that I trust you more than anyone else. I am just... I am very tired."  
"Of course. Goodnight, Cas." Dean moved to get off the bed, when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down to see Cas looking up at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes and damn, if he wasn't hopelessly in love with the idiot. He couldn't do this. No, not right now.   
A soft whisper from Cas caught his attention,   
"Dean. Stay with me, please?"  
Dean's heart may have jumped a little as he whispered an "of course," sliding back into the bed.   
Castiel shivered slightly next to him, and Dean figured "to hell with it" before slipping underneath the covers and wrapping his arm's around the man's waist. Hey, he has asked him to stay, after all, right?  
Cas sighed contentedly and shifted closer to Dean, snuggling his head close to the other man's chest, filling his nose with the scent of Dean. He felt a warmth fill his body as he felt Dean smiling into his hair, softly kissing the dark mess atop his head. 

 

Whatever happened next, they would deal with it. And they would deal with it together.

**Author's Note:**

> destiel cuddles make my life a lot better.  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
